The Secret Exposed
by Kaimi-Flames
Summary: What would happen if a power-hungry madman were to learn the secret of personifications? Will the world fall under his complete command? Romano is just the first to fall. Who is next? 30 different view points. M-rated for a reason!  Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Romano

Welcome to my latest story! I've been working on this one randomly throughout the summer as a challenge I gave myself: Write a story in the perspectives of 30 different Hetalia characters. It has been a lot fun, and I am not done quite yet, but I've got 18 chapters complete and the rest planned out, so I feel safe starting to upload it now.

**Warnings:** Major use of both human and country names; Injury to multiple lovable characters (physically, mentally and emotionally; rape included, character death likely), Cliffhangers, Swearing, Angst, Possible slightly out-of-character characters, Gray areas in villain's plot, Fast paced action.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm not being paid by anyone to write. I only own the ideas, story, and diction. If I owned Hetalia, Spain would be giving private tango lessons to Romano... every night.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Romano**

"Get off Veneziano!" Romano yelled, trying to peel off his brother's arms which were securely wrapped around his chest.

"B-but Loviiiiinoooo, we never hang out anymore, and the World Conference meeting lasted so long today! We didn't even get a lunch break! You should come eat a big pasta dinner with us!"

"If 'us' involves the macho potato in any way, shape, or form, then there is no way in hell I'm going! Now release me at once!"

Feliciano pouted, but relinquished his loving -death- grip upon his southern brother.

By the time North Italy had given up on him and skipped off after his group, everyone else was long gone. Romano sighed deeply and gathered his notes together. Shoving them angrily into his bag (and crinkling all the papers in the process), he stomped out into the hallway.

A few doors past, a large hand reached out, snatched his elbow and yanked him into a room that was dark with dusk's approach. As his eyes adjusted, he heard the door being locked and bolted.

"Francis! If that is you Wine Bastard, I'm going to sick Antonio on your perverted ass!"

The dark figure turned towards him, and he caught two flashes of metal before he was pushed up and trapped tightly against the wall with a knife at his throat. He was so strong; Romano struggled harshly, but to no avail. The smell of him nearly made Lovino vomit: cigars, alcohol, and something very questionable. This was definitely not Francis.

"What the fuck do you want, Bastard?"

"I know your secret…"

Romano's eyes grew large, and he turned his head hissing, "What secret?" Please, not be what he was thinking.

"Just the secret of what you and the others who were here a few minutes ago really are… South Italy!" He breathed a puff of smoke into his victim's face causing the nation to cough roughly.

No. There was no way he had proof of this. "What on Earth are you talking about, Cigar Bastard?"

The knife at his throat was pressed harder, slicing a bit of skin. "Don't play dumb! I know everything. I wonder what would happen to the world if I had, let's say, Germany at my mercy? Ludwig is his name, isn't it?"

Romano couldn't hide his fear and shock. How much did this guy know? So much for playing stupid! "Stay the hell away from the potato bastard!"

"Don't worry… seizing him is a while off in my plans. I have larger goals. England, Spain, America, Russia, China, they will all fall under my command…"

Not Antonio! "Like hell I'll let you hurt any of them! Stay away from us, CIGAR BASTARD!"

The man chuckled icily, "Sorry, no can do. See you are my first little experiment. You aren't even really a country anymore. Feliciano can take over as both parts of Italy when you die."

Die? This bastard was going to kill him? And he knew his brother's name too! This was not good at all!

"So you are mortal. That was just a guess, but I see that I was correct by the look on your face."

"Fuck off!"

"Once I know it's safe to kill you, I can move on to the current countries. How about we see how deep a cut you can last through?"

Romano kneed the man swiftly in the crotch and ran towards the window as the knife clattered on the floor. He prayed some country was outside. Even if they wouldn't be able to help him, at least, he could warn them.

The man just managed to grab a hold of Romano's ankle and trip him. They struggled in a tussle upon the ground, and South Italy gave a cry as he was stabbed deeply in his side while trying to escape the other's grasp.

He punched the man hard in the face sending him backwards and was rewarded with a crack telling Romano he had broken either the man's nose or jaw. Grinning, he stumbled to his feet. His boots eventually found their way to the window as he panted heavily and clutched his wounded side.

Looking out, he saw Liechtenstein admiring the flowers. As he prepared to call to her, the man swung a chair down upon his head. His body fell limply over the windowsill and with a little push, he was sent hurtling onto the stones below.

* * *

End of Chapter 1! (They vary in length by the way)

Maw ha ha ha ha ha! I mean... poor Lovino... I only seriously injure the characters I love, so he ought to feel honored dammit!

Thank you for reading! Probably update soon, though that depends on if anyone shows interest...


	2. Chapter 2: Italy

I was a fanfiction-reading-addict long before I started writing them, so I know how it feels to wait for updates. So to my two lovely reviewers I dedicate chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm not being paid by anyone to write. I only own the ideas, story, and diction. If I owned Hetalia, Germany would not be allowed to eat anything but pasta for at least a month. PPPPPAAAASSSSTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Italy**

"Ve~ Germany, don't you agree that we should all go out for pasta together?" Italy said as he skipped happily down the street with a small group of his "friends" (aka. fellow countries).

Ludwig blushed slightly as he always did when Italy was clutching onto his arm, "Italy, I'm not sure all that starch is good for you..."

"Germany is right, Feliciano. Of course, potatoes are starch too. That's why tomatoes are the best!" Spain said, laughing airily.

"I rather like tomatoes as well. They are brilliant in soup or baked in a tart… all night long that is…" Francis cooed, winking and snaking an arm around the Spaniard.

Right then, Italy stopped dead in his tracks and stared off into the distance with wide doe eyes.

"Italy-kun?" Japan asked tilting his head slightly.

Within the blink of an eye, Feliciano had wrapped his arms around himself and collapsed to his knees gasping and shaking while tears streaking down his cheeks.

As everyone else stood in shock, Germany rushed back and knelt before the Italian. He grasped his shoulders and shook them with more force than he had intended.

"ITALY! What's wrong?"

Feliciano's mouth appeared to be forming words but no sound escaped them.

The other's gathered around loosely. "Italy-kun?" "Feli?"

He shivered despite the warm night air; his voice was barely above a whisper, "Romano…"

"What? Italy…" Germany was then pushed roughly aside by Spain.

"Feli, what about Lovi?"

Italy looked up and locked stares with Antonio; the look in the Italian eyes gave all the information he needed. In seconds, Spain was running back towards the conference building faster than he had ever when a bull chased him in the ring.

* * *

This is so short... *sob* It's more a filler chapter, so... some are long, some are short... *shrug*

I have this theory about the Italian brothers knowing when one another are in danger. I think it's valid.

Thank you for reading! Will update probably this weekend! Any guesses who is next the next chapter's perspective is from? Or the next victim? Maw ha ha ha ha!


	3. Chapter 3: Liechtenstein

Hello Again! Thank you for the reads, favorites, alerts and reviews... *blush*

An evil mastermind you say? Now, whatever would give you that idea... MAW HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Oh, and congrats to Kami for (sort of) guessing Liechtenstein! *gives you giant bowl of pasta*

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm not being paid by anyone to write. I only own the ideas, story, and diction. If I owned Hetalia, Liechtenstein would be dressing up as little red riding hood for Halloween with Prussia, Spain, and France as her wolves.

Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

**Liechtenstein**

Liechtenstein was strolling past the backyard gardens of the world conference center on the way to meet her brother for dinner; she took this way on purpose for she loved to see the pretty lilies that were blooming this time of year. They were such a bright shade of blue that reminded her of the summer sky from the mountain tops of her home.

She was forced out of her daydreams when a loud thud sounded a couple feet behind her. She squealed and jumped, turning to see the source of the noise.

Her gut reaction was to scream, but she could not get her voice out. There in front of her lay Romano's broken body; the limbs twisted unnaturally from the fall. Blood pooled slowly from his head and quickly from the deep cut on his side.

After a few moments, Liechtenstein's shock fell away, and she rushed forward. Crouching down, she grabbed the young man's hand and felt for a pulse.

"Oh my… he-he's alive! Mr. South Italy Sir! Can you hear me?" She reached her hand up to gently shake his shoulder. He groaned weakly in response. She sighed in slight relief.

Standing up, she scanned the area for anyone who could help and saw no one.

He needed an ambulance, but to leave him alone would not be wise at all. What if he stopped breathing, and she was not there to give him CPR? Liechtenstein blushed at that thought, and then scolded herself for getting distracted.

How had he gotten here anyway?

Realization hit her, and her eyes shot up to the building. The only open window was five flights up. No way! He fell THAT far! These weren't even normal flights; each floor was at least twenty feet high by itself!

Her worry increased tenfold, and she cried out, "HELP! Someone Please Call 911! HURRY! Help… please?" Liechtenstein bit her lip and scanned the area again.

She spotted Antonio rounding the corner of the building, "Mr. Spain Sir! Help Please!"

* * *

End of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed!

Spain is next... then after that one chapter is left in this victims' section before Cigar Bastard takes aim at... Oh yay my rice is done cooking! Ciao for now!


	4. Chapter 4: Spain

Hola! Thank you for the reads, favorites, alerts and reviews once again! Tomatoes for all!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm not being paid by anyone to write. I only own the ideas, story, and diction. If I owned Hetalia, the bad touch trio would be handcuffed together forever... imagine the possibilities here...

Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**Spain**

As he neared the large conference building, Antonio heard a voice carried softly on the wind that seemed to call to him, and he sprinted around the back wall towards it.

He saw Liechtenstein jumping and waving her arms calling out to him. As he neared, he saw the form upon the gravel. His breath hitched in his throat as he prayed that his fears would prove false. They were not.

Spain bit back the tears as he halted and dropped to Romano's side.

"I… I think he fell… he still has a pulse… he's breathing too…"

The rest of her words faded away as he reached a tanned hand to gently brush his fingers against Lovino's paler than normal cheek. He half hoped the boy would jump up, face red as a tomato, and punch him for doing so, and he felt tears overflow the corner of his eyes when no such reaction came.

Antonio reached over to pet Romano's head and found his hand covered in a thick coat of fresh blood. It sort of resembled tomato juice. This sickened him greatly.

"Fratello!" Suddenly sounded right behind him. He turned to see Feliciano staring at his brother with wide terror-stricken eyes. The other countries of their outing were just rounding the corner.

As Germany approached the scene, Italy turned around and clutched onto him, burying his face into the taller man's chest. He began to sob hysterically, and Germany tried his best to comfort him while staring at the twisted body of the man that had always swore his hatred towards him.

Francis put a strong gripped hand upon Antonio's right shoulder and knelt beside him. "Mon petit Italien…" He whispered as he laid a hand upon Romano's face.

Japan lowered himself to Spain's left and studied the wound on South Italy's side.

"This was caused by a knife. It is rather deep too and with the angle… he could not have done this himself." He said in a steady voice before raising his head to look up at the open window.

"But… who would want to hurt Lovi?" Antonio questioned aloud.

"The only one who ever wishes to injure a country is another country." Germany stated evenly. "Perhaps, a country who uses knives?"

"Ludwig… are you… suggesting Belarus did this?" Francis asked incredulously. "Natasha would never do such a thing! How could you ever accuse a fellow nation of this?"

Germany's eyes narrowed.

"France Sir is right! Miss Belarus would never hurt Mr. South Italy! Besides, I saw her leave with her brother and sister from the meeting! They were the first to exit the grounds." Liechtenstein spoke and reminded everyone of her presence.

"Lily, I know this all must be hard for you to witness, but did you see anything… or anyone perhaps?"

"I'm sorry. I was just walking along this path to see the lilies in bloom, and he fell right behind me. I was so shocked. I didn't think to look for anyone."

"We can question the cause of his injuries later. Right now, we need to get him to the hospital." Japan said as he reached into his pocket and produced a hello kitty cell phone. He called the hospital, explaining the situation calmly and in as much detail as he could convey, asking them to send a speedy transport.

They spent the next few minutes inventing comforting words to calm and reassure North Italy and trying not to watch Antonio while he sung soft Spanish lullabies between sobs and stroked Lovino's face gently, feeling as if they were ruining a private moment of sorts if they stared at the pair. Spain did not stop singing or crying even after the ambulance arrived and whisked Romano away.

* * *

End of chapter 4! Next chapter guesses anyone?


	5. Chapter 5: Prussia

Hello Everyone! I've been rocking out Hetalia Day, attending multiple conventions in a row, & dealing with major life-changing drama since the last update, so I hope I am forgiven for the lateness.

Thank you for the reads, favorites, alerts and reviews once again! I love my reviewers! *cuddle pile

Side-note: As of my latest convention, Belarus is now officially one with Canada, Italy, Romano, and China! Brother can not resist me for long, da?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm not being paid by anyone to write. I only own the ideas, story, and diction. If I owned Hetalia, Prussia would not be living in Germany's basement... he would take over the world with the aid of his fluffy chick army!

Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

**Prussia**

Naturally, Prussia had been very worried when his little brother did not return promptly at midnight as he said he would. Germany always was on time, if not early. And the reason Gilbert had burst into the hospital at ten minutes after was not merely because he was bored and needed the key to the beer fridge Ludwig kept locked in the basement so that his older brother could not get drunk without permission/supervision.

Okay… so it was… but how was his awesomeness to know what had happened to South Italy anyway?

Point is, he burst in to the hospital waiting room at 12:10 A.M. and was sobered immediately upon seeing Francis' face. His French friend told the story of that evening; Gilbert knew it was serious for Francis was not making flamboyant hand gestures or sexual references at all.

"And Antonio? How is he?"

"He is… well, considering everything, I'm honestly surprised he has yet to pull out his old war axe and chop someone's head off."

"That unawesome?"

Ludwig rounded the corner then and marched over to the pair. "We need to hold a meeting at once. A room has been procured. Come along."

"West?"

"We can talk privately later East." The German said stiffly without looking at his brother and marched along. Gilbert frowned at being shrugged off but followed silently alongside Francis. That walk was made up of the tensest 167 seconds of Prussia's life.

He was all but praying to Gilbird for some sound to break the tension when they came upon a small break room for doctors, and Ludwig ushered them inside. Japan, Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Spain and North Italy sat upon worn yellow sponge-like couches already looking somber as expected.

Great… more tension! Gilbert was about to crack a dirty joke about an odd stain he spotted on one such couch when Germany stepped into the center of the group.

"I'm sorry to have to call us all together to speak during this time, but it's better to do it sooner than later. Everyone who played a key role is here in this room besides for the victim himself."

Feliciano whimpered, and Antonio visibly tensed. Wait to be sensitive West!

Japan coughed lightly, "What Germany-kun means to say as that there are some important matters of business to attend to right away." Important business? But Prussia usually was left out of important business these days, seeing as how he had no nation at the moment. Why did he have to come to?

"What could be so important that you had to…"

"Trust." The word echoed in Ludwig's powerful tone.

"As Germany-kun stated earlier, the only real enemy a country has is another country. We don't mean to accuse anyone specifically, but… the danger is definitely there. This could very well have been caused by another country attacking South Italy-kun. Who we can trust with the information of this evening's events is of the uttermost importance. To our knowledge, everyone who knows is in this room."

"I propose that we tell no one else."

"Ludwig, are you certain that is wise? Reconsider, s'il vous plait! Other countries may very well be in danger!"

"Or be dangerous! The way the nations gossip either we tell no one or everyone, directly or indirectly. The panic this could cause worldwide is unpredictable! Everyone will become paranoid of everyone else, and it could lead to a third World War!"

A moment of silence passed as they all realized how true this statement was and what a third World War could do. World War III? That would be… so not awesome.

"Then, it is agreed that we tell no one?"

They all nodded slowly, and Prussia suddenly felt he needed that case of cold beer now for an entirely different reason.

* * *

End of chapter 5; part 1 complete. Next chapter involves M-rated things, so you are warned.


End file.
